my life (a hetalia fanfiction)
by rose-yao
Summary: oregon is a sweet girl that cares for everyone. she starts to feel like things are going to change and soon. she puts her own life on the line to try and protect her father america.


(A/N: hey guys and welcome to yet another one of my stories. This one was supposed to be up on the ninth of September but school got in the way of that so I'm very sorry. But I hope you like this first chapter even though it's rather long.)  
I looked around the room I was in and remembered I stayed with America last night. It's not surprising; I mean he is my dad after all. Normally I would be ether at my house, England's house, or France's house, it was rare for me to stay at my dad's place in New York overnight. It's strange but I also had reason for it, even though it seems stupid. I had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen this week; I don't know why maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Oregon it's time for breakfast so get ready we're leaving in five minutes." America called from down the hall where his room was. I quickly looked over at the clock next to my bed and saw that it read six fifteen. I jumped out of bed and ran over to my bag. I dug through it looking for the best outfit that I have with me.

Finally I settled for a pair of jeans with a jean skirt over it, paired with my typical purple and black t-shirt. This was my usual style so it's not that big of a deal to me. After I finished getting dressed I quickly put my hair up into a ponytail. I've been trying out new hair styles lately and this is the main style I've gone with. Just then my dad comes into my room with a smile.

How I always end up getting stuck in the passenger's seat I have no clue. I looked out my window anyways as a way to pass the time. I noticed that the twin towers were in view of where we were. I've always admired the work done on them. It's always been amazing how just a few little things can end up being the best things or the worse things to ever happen to you.

It wasn't long tell we reached are destination. We were now a block away from the World Trade Centers. I was amazed that not many people stop and look at the towers when they get the chance. They truly are a work of art for those who see it the way I see them. I smiled at the thought of how the inter thing was built.

It was right about seven o'clock and a young man came in with short brown hair and sapphire eyes. He whore regular street clothes that I normally didn't see around my house. It was amusing how much effort he put into his wardrobe. I look back at my dad just to see him looking at the boy that just walked in then look at me.

"What are your thoughts on that kid who just walked in, Oregon?" My dad asked me with curiosity clear in his eyes. I looked back at the boy and notice that he is rather attractive for someone around his age. He actually reminded me of my friend Pennsylvania.

"He's cute. But dad I'm not that interested in having a relationship." I said right when a big crash was heard from outside the cafe. I look out the window to see two cars that had gotten into a wreck.

I started to have a bad feeling about today for some reason I felt a lot of tension in the air. It was defiantly different for this area so by nature I looked around to make sure nothing's wrong and that the wasn't going to be a problem. I didn't see anything wrong with the cafe or anything big going on outside. I was dead wrong though because there was a lot going on not only in the cafe but outside the cafe as well.

Just then a large crash was heard from a block away right as the boy I noticed earlier collapsed and my dad was in pain. It was different to me but it was by instanced that I ran outside and looked towards the towers. The north tower was hit. I quickly ran towards the building to see if I could help. When I got there the paramedics and firefighters were already there and people where scrambling out of the building.

I ran forwards towards the building but was stopped by a firefighter. She asked me my name witch made me panic a bit. There was no way I could just say 'relax I'm a country/state I'll be fine.' That would be incredibly stupid of me. So incredibly idiotic that I would rather burn in the fire than say that.

"Serra. My name is Serra Jones" I told her but sadly this kept her from letting me inside the building. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help and I won't let anything get in the way of my plans of helping those who need my help. I started to look around to see if I could find a way into the tower.

It then that I found a way to get into the building without being seen. I made a run for it but I was seen but it was too late I was already in the building. I was so getting a scolding for this by England if he ever finds out. I didn't care there was several people that needed the help to get out of here alive and I'm going to help theme no matter what it takes. I ran up and the stairs to try and find the people that needed the help.

I passed a window and noticed that people were starting to jump out of the tower. There was no way those people would survive. I quickened my pace and ran up the stairs and into the fifth floor and started to help people out by directing them out of the tower as quickly as I could. I wanted to help everyone in this building get out alive. Just them a man in a firefighter uniform told me to get out before this building came down. I followed the orders and ran out of the building as fast I could.

I heard another crash and looked out of the window to see that a plane had crashed into the other tower. I instantly knew that this country was being attacked but I didn't know why or what would come of taking out the world trade center. It didn't matter anyways because I need to get out and into the south tower and help the people there get out alive. I ran as fast as I possibly could to try and get out of the building. I wasn't aware of how much pain my father was in right now.

I knew that if I didn't get out of here and now there would be no way I could live. That would just hurt my father even more. I finally managed to leave the tower and I instantly ran straight for the second tower. I was determined to save as many lives as I could but right before I could get close to the entrance the entire thing came down. I started to panic at the sight then I looked back at all those who were injured.

I went over to them and asked if they needed any help at all. They all said yes so I was kept busy with all the work until I felt something was seriously wrong with my dad. I ran to go check on him not noticing that I was badly injured myself. I had to keep my dad alive or else I will die. I ran down the street to where I knew he was and didn't once look behind me.

This was the most reckless I've ever been but it was necessary at this point in time. I was worried about my father but who wouldn't. As soon as I got to him I almost passed out from blood loss. All I remember was someone screaming my human name as the darkness of my mind took over and I sank into what could be a long slumber.

Well that's it for chapter one. I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't think of anything else to write. So tell me how I did for my first 9/11 themed chapter. I really would love to hear from you all. So please leave a comment.


End file.
